Last days of summer
by Insertrandomusername
Summary: The war is over. The "good" side won, Voldemort was dead, and Harry had his own, lonely place. So he got himself a cat. HPDM, SLASH
1. Sweet talk 101

The war was over. The "good" side won, Voldemort was dead, and Harry Potter could live his life in peace. He had a lovely house, with big windows, a nice garden, and it was close to Godric's hollow, so that he could visit his parent's grave. And he had recovered nicely from the pressure, his friends visited him often, and even though he and Ginny broke up, they were still good friends. But Harry felt lonely. The nice house was just too big for him alone, and the garden lost it's magic without anyone. And Harry couldn't just force some stranger into his house to have some company, and his friends were busy with each other. Ron and Hermione was going to move together, Ginny was still living at home and had something going with Dean, and George… well, George needed time to recover. It had been hard for him to lose his twin.

No, Harry decided to get a pet. A kitten, or a dog. He couldn't buy a new owl: Hedvig was the only owl he'd ever get, and now she was dead, lost. Harry could still feel his heart ache at the thought of his companion, the while owl, dead, cold… instead, he'd get a pet like a cat or a dog. Maybe a cat was the best thing right now, a dog was going to be stressful and hard to deal with. A cat was a nice start. So Harry took a trip to London to buy a cat in a pet store. He decided to get a normal pet, not some magical creature he had to learn a whole lot of things about. So he walked into a big pet shop, almost in the centre of London. He looked at the animals making noises all over the store. He figured he'd just ask someone for help, and walked over to the chess register. A nice lady with brown hair and blue-rimmed glasses was smiling at him.

"Hello, love, how can I help you?" she asked, picking up a small dog and patting it's head. Harry smiled at her, and pushed his hands down in his pockets.

"Uhm, I was thinking about getting a kitten. Just… just for the company." The lady smiled, sat the dog down, and walked around the desk and over to him. She grabbed his arm and guided him towards some boxes.

"Here you go, love. These are siblings, and quite young. And these…" She talked and pointed at different cages, but Harry had spottet a grey kitten, all alone in a small box. He furred his brow, and walked over to it. The kitten looked quite furious, and lost, and Harry felt his heart melt. The poor kitten was the only one all alone, and Harry knew he had just picked his new pet. He picked it up, and it instantly attacked his hand with claws and teeth. Harry just laughed, and played a little with it. The brown haired lady smiled and walked over to him again.

"Ah, I see you've fallen for our little heart-breaker. He's quite a handful: he never cuddles, and it doesn't seem like he's growing." She furred her brows, and Harry giggled. The kitten was still attacking his hands, biting and scratching. Harry could handle it. He wanted this kitten, no one else.

"I'll take it. I can handle him. Does he have a name?" The lady smiled, and motioned him to follow her.

"Yes, his name is Dragon. Or that is what we think the note said. We found him outside, you know, so we checked him for any diseases, and then we took him in." Harry nodded, and patted the kitten on the head. It froze, before it sneered and bit him. Harry payed, got a cage for the small kitten, some food and toys, and then he was outside again, smiling to himself. He had company, a small kitten, that was only his. Dragon… it fitted. Such a handful. But Harry was going to manage. He had done so many other things, and he was going to handle a kitten.

He took the subway home. He had the cage with the kitten on his lap, and he poked his fingers through the bars, allowing the kitten to bite them. Dragon was getting tired, though, because the bites was half-hearted, and soon, he just nibbled carefully. Harry was smiling, pleased. He rested his head on the neck-supporter on his seat, and closed his eyes. He sat like that for a while, and then they stopped to let someone on. Harry didn't have to be scared of bumping into people he knew: witches and wizards didn't take the subway.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" a surprised voice said, and Harry's eyes popped open. He looked straight at Cho Chang, the girl he had been dating for a while. Harry blushed, and straightened, smiling slightly.

"Oh hey, Cho. Uhm, I took a trip to London to buy a kitten. What are you doing here?" he asked then, and Cho smiled at him. Then she slipped down in the seat next to him, placing one leg over the other, before she stroked away a few hairs from her face in a seducive way. Harry froze. Was she flirting with him?

"I was just visiting a friend of mine. She lives here, now I'm going home. I haven't seen you for a while, Harry. What have you been up to?" Harry stared at her. Yes, she was definetly flirting with him. Harry swallowed, and tried to scoot away a little. He didn't need this, not now. He was tired, and all he wanted to do, was to go home.

"Uhm, nothing much. Just… you know, hanging around. I'm taking a year off before I go on with my studies: makes it easier. And… and you? What have you been up to?" he asked politely. Cho smiled again, and stroke her hand through her hair. _Woah, slow down there!_ Harry thought, and scooted a little to the right. Dragon made a sound from his cage, and Harry turned it around, grateful for the interrupt. Dragon was staring at Cho, his grey eyes angry. Harry opened the bars, and picked the small kitten up. Cho whined, and came closer to pat the small kitten.

"Oh, what a cute kitten! What is his name? He looks so adoreable, I think he likes me!" she purred, and tickled him. He sneered, and Harry pinched his neck, hoping he wouldn't go mad and run away. Instead, he turned to look at Harry, and frowned. He bit his hand, and Harry smiled, putting him back in his cage.

"His name's Dragon," Harry answered, looking out the window. Three, two one… they stopped, and Harry stood up.

"Gotta go, sorry. Guess I'll see you later, bye!" he said hastily, and ran off the train, clenching the cage in his hand. He had gotten used to people throwing themselves all over him after he broke up with Ginny, and saving the wizarding world and such. But he was tired of it, he didn't need it. He walked up the stairs, and out onto the street. He walked to a small shop, hidden between a bookstore and a cd-shop. When he came through the doors, Tom smiled at him.

"Hello, Potter. How are you? Going home again?" he asked, and Harry smiled tiredly.

"Yes Tom, I'm going home." With that, he walked out into the alley, and Disapperated.

When he had finished dinner, cleaned up, fed the kitten and done some laundry, he threw himself on the sofa, grabbing the remote. He had insisted on getting a tv and other muggle-things to enjoy himself, like a computer, videogames and a phone. Some of those things, like the phone, wasn't necessary, because no one he knew had a phone to call him with, but he felt like having one anyways. He stared at the tv with a blank expression. It was some stupid talk-show for muggles, and Harry couldn't understand why people participated in things like that. He put one arm under his head for support, and let the other one hang down, almost reaching the floor. Suddenly, Dragon was all over his hand, scratching and biting furiously. Harry laughed, and lifted the grey kitten up, so that he could play with him. But Dragon seemed to be determined to fight, not play, and Harry furred his brows. This kitten had to be scared to death to fight with such energy. Right then, he bit down hard on Harry's hand, who shouted out in pain and ripped the kitten away, holding it on an arms length away, while he looked down at his hands. Blood was running down in small trails from two bite marks. It looked like vampire-marks, and Harry groaned. That kitten sure was an evil little bastard. He glanced at the kitten, who seemed to be pleased with himself. Harry growled.

"Happy now, aren't you?" he mumbled, and the kitten purred. Harry's eyebrows shot up, and he stared at the kitten. It looked back with a knowing look, and Harry glanced back.

"You bastard," he mumbled, and sat him down carefully. Even though he was a mean son of a bitch, he was company, and Harry was not going to return him, or worse. He walked into the bathroom to clean his wounds, and the kitten followed. Harry kept on sending it glances, but it just sat down on the floor, purring loudly. He huffed, and looked at his wounds. Damn, that cat could bite! He made a face, and put on some bandages, before he walked out into the kitchen. The kitten followed, still purring, with a wicked spark in it's eye. Harry frowned at it, and if it had been human, it'd rolled it's eyes. The man walked over to the refridgerator to pull out some milk, and poured it into the kitten's bowl. Then he grabbed some orangejuice, hesitated, and grabbed the vodka instead. He poured some into a glass, and decided to take it as it was. He downed it all in one shot, and coughed. When he straightened up again, the kitten was giving him a look, quite like one of those Mrs. Weasly gave her sons if they did something bad. Harry just raised an eyebrow at the kitten, before he poured some more, grabbing the bottle and walking into the livingroom. He threw himself down on the sofa, and groaned loudly. He wasn't sure why he was getting pissed on vodka, he just felt like it. He turned on some stupid movie, and drank some more vodka. The kitten had followed him, and was sitting in the window, looking at him. Harry kept shooting it glances everytime he drank, and if he hadn't known that it was a muggle-cat, without any magical abilities, he'd said it was telling him he was stupid.


	2. The fourth drink instinct

**Chapter 2 [The fourth drink instinct:**

**A/N: Hokay, next chapter! I've written the whole story, just because I was bored and my friend's cat is named Draco, and he looks just like Draco-kitty as I describe him in this story. Sooo it's mostly just bullshit, but hopefully you'll like it!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anyone. Wait, I own Hokau Suska, but he's a fictional character for Naruto. Which means he has nothing to do in this story.**

"Ouch, my head," Harry groaned, and turned around, looking at the watch by his bed. He groaned, and then furred his brows. Wait, his bed? Didn't he pass out on the sofa? He sat up, quickly, and looked around. Nope, he was in his room. Then he pulled his shoulders. Oh well, he couldn't remember much from the night before, so mabye he made it up to his bedroom. He stumbled out of the bed, groaning again. His head was pounding and he felt like throwing up. He stumbled his way downstairs and into the bathroom, emptying his stomach. He gripped on to the porchelain toilet, coughing and spitting. Then he rested his forehead on his arm, and sighed loudly. A whole fucking bottle of plain vodka. What was he thinking?! He couldn't even stand straight after two glasses! He groaned again, then pulled himself together and got up. He heard a small sound, and looked down at Dragon. He smirked at the kitten, and softly patted it's head. The kitten just sneered and bit him, and Harry growled. That kitten was wicked. He decided to ignore it, and started pulling off his clothes. He was still fully dressed, so he figured he'd stumbled his way into his room and collapsing on the bed. At least, he pulled of his boxers, and stepped into the shower without doors or curtains, and turned on the water. He thought the kitten would be scared of the water and run out, but when he turned around, it was sitting at the exact same spot, staring at him with huge eyes. Harry furred his brows at it, and knealed. Dragon's eyes seemed to widen even more, and if he had been a human, he'd blushed.

"Hey, kitty. Stop staring," Harry said, standing up when he didn't get an answer. The kitten kept staring at him, him and his private area. Harry huffed, and turned around. He sent the kitten a glance over his shoulder, only to find it still staring.

"You're such a weirdo," he mumbled, before finishing his shower, and stepping out of it, drying his dripping wet body. He still felt like shit, and grabbed some painkillers, downing them with some water. Then he sighed, and layed down on the floor, towel wrapped around his hips. He closed his eyes, one arm under his head, and yelped surprised when he felt something warm and fuzzy walk up his body. He cracked an eye open, and looked straight at Dragon, who was walking casually up his body, before he settled on his chest. Harry looked at it, surprised, and raised a hand to pet it, but changed his mind. That kitten was something on it's own, and Harry didn't think it'd appriciate cuddling. So he just let it stay like that for a while, before he decided he'd get up. But when he tried to stand up, the kitten dug it's claws into his skin, and he yelped.

"Okay, okay, I'll stay," he mumbled, and dropped back down on his back. The kitten purred, and nuzzled it's cute, little face into Harry's chest. He smiled at the sight, and closed his eyes. After all, maybe a little nap would be good…

He was wakened by the phone, and cracked his eyes open, finding himself all alone, half naked on the bathroom floor. He groaned, and stood up. _Who the heck would be calling _me? He thought, dragging himself into the livingroom to pick up the black and red phone. He pressed a button, and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" he mumbled, rubbing his temple. A sigh was heard, and someone clicked their tounge.

"Harry, are you having a hangover?" Hermione asked, her voice motherly. Well, it was only fair, she was pregnant, so she had to rehearse being a mom. Harry groaned, and dropped down in a chair.

"If I say no, will you leave me alone?" he mumbled, and Hermione sighed again. Harry knew she was going to talk about him learning to be responsible, and that he couldn't be all alone in the house, and that she'd come over to take care of him…

"Harry, why would you drink? How much did you drink? Argh, and now you're all alone, I'll come over, just wait…" she said, and Harry sighed too.

"Hermione, I'm all right. I drank a little too much, but I'll be fine. I've taken some painkillers, and I'm not alone. My kitten is here with me." As if signalized, Dragon came walking out of the kitchen, giving him a unreadable look, and jumping up in the sofa, curling into a ball. Harry rolled his eyes at it, and poked out his tounge.

"A kitten? You have a kitten?" Hermione said, slightly amused. Harry sighed, once again repeating the sound both he and Hermione used a lot when they talked nowadays.

"Yes, I have a kitten, Hermione. And I'll be fine, no need to rush over here," he said, but Hermione snorted loudly.

"Don't bullshit me, Harry. I know you: you've had way too much to drink, and I'm coming over to help you get through the day. Besides, I want to look at that kitty of yours." Harry moaned, and rubbed his temples. He knew she wasn't going to give up: she had made up her mind.

"Okay, okay. I surrender. Just come over here. Are you bringing Ron?" he asked, not sure if he was hoping for a yes or a no. Hermione covered the microphone, and shouted something in the background. Harry waited. Then she came back, and Harry knew she was smiling.

"Yes, he's coming. Says he has to discuss Quiddich with you." Harry smiled himself. Ron sure was himself.

"Okay. I'll get dressed." Then they hung up, and Harry walked into the bathroom again to get some clothes. He found a red tee-shirt and a pair of baggy, black pants. He pulled them on, and walked into the livingroom, pushing the kitty away from his place. It whined, but let him sit down and turn on the tv. It seemed very fascinated by the action on the screen, staring intensly with it's grey eyes. Harry could do nothing but smile. It was like a wizard introduced to a muggle-apparate, awestruck and interested. A few minutes later, a knock was heard, and then Hermione and Ron's loud voices. Harry sighed again, and stood up. He had to stop sighing so much, he must've sounded like some sort of sulking monster. He walked out into the hallway to greet his best friends, Dragon following him. Harry picked him up and placed him on his shoulder, where he dug his claws into Harry's skin to steady himself. Harry giggled, and greeted his friends. Hermione gave him a hug, and Ron just grinned at him.

"You look like shit, mate," Ron giggled, and Hermione gave him a venomous glare.

"Shut up, Ron. You look good, Harry, just a little… tired. Oh, is that your kitten? What's it's name? Where did you buy it?" she babbled, and Harry lifted the kitten off his shoulder, and sat it down on the floor.

"His name's Dragon, and I bought him in a petshop in muggle-london. I don't feel like having a magical creature with weird powers. I just want a regular kitty. Not that this is regular, he's the meanest bastard I've ever met. If you don't think about Draco Malfoy, that is," he said, looking down at the kitty, who seemed to be frowning at him. It gave Hermione one of it's vicious glances, and walked into the livingroom. Harry rolled his eyes.

"That kitty is psyko, I promise," he mumbled, and Ron roared with laugh. Hermione just rolled her eyes too, and sighed.

"Boys," she mumbled, and walked into the kitchen to prepare some food to improve Harry's hangover condition. The boys walked into the livingroom, and as usual, Ron was very impressed by the tv. He switched through the channels, commenting how stupid muggles was sometimes, and talked – a lot. Harry didn't mind, not even when he was hangover. This was the Ron he had gotten to know, and he could just praise the gods that he hadn't changed. He was still the big-mouthed idiot Harry had met that time in first grade. And he was grateful for that.

Hermione returned to the boys half an hour later, carrying a plate with eggs and toast on it. Harry groaned, and Ron grinned. They both knew that Hermione was going to force every last bit of it down Harry's throat, and there was nothing he could do.

"Do I have to, Hermione?" he asked, pleading her with his eyes. She reached him the plate, and sat down next to Ron.

"Yes, you do! Eat, or I'll go find some ice cream." This made Harry groan, and he started eating, fully aware of the creepy kitten following him with his eyes. When he was done, Hermione grabbed his plate and walked into the kitchen. Ron let out a breath, and patted Harry's shoulder.

"You need to get a girlfriend, mate. That girl is going to annoy the bloody hell out of you if you stay alone for any longer." Harry just rolled his eyes. He couldn't tell Ron he didn't quite like girls. How would he react? Pull away, disgusted? Or laugh his ass off? If Harry knew his friend right, it would be the latter. He groaned, and fell back on the sofa. He was going to wait for a little. He placed a hand over his eyes, and sighed. Ron just laughed, and grabbed the remote to flip through the channels. He stopped on a program called "Top model", and laughed his ass off by their stupidity. Dragon just sat on the floor, staring at the two in the sofa. When Hermione came back, he huffed, and walked away, giving her an angry look. Hermione raised her eyebrow, and walked over to Harry.

"And you are sure that that kitten is normal? I mean… the way he looks at me, it's just like the Slytherins would've looked at me." Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione was just being paranoid. That cat sure was a weirdo, but Harry guessed he was the way he was because he had been neglected. He looked at the grey kitten, lying in a chair and swinging it's tail, staring at them with his grey eyes. Hermione was staring at it too, interested.

"I'm sure he's non-magical, Hermione," Harry answered, and Hermione pulled her shoulders.

"If you say so. Anyways, I have never seen a cat with grey eyes. Have you?" she mused, studying the cat. Harry looked at it, and noticed that it's eyes were as grey as stone. He raised his eyebrows, and slowly shook his head.

"No. I haven't. That's unusual, isn't it?" he asked, and Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, as if to say: and you even have to ask? Harry shrugged.

"I haven't seen that much cats in my life," he mumbled, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's kind of basic. Cats have green or yellow eyes, some have brown, and some have blue. Some even have one green and one blue eye, but that's rather unusual. But cat's just don't have grey eyes. Guess you got one of the very special," she mused, and shot Harry a smile. He shrugged, and pulled his shoulders. The cat was wacko, that was all he needed to know.

**A/N: Reviews are love! Flames are ok too, just as long as you're telling me why you're sending me flames! I know it's an important part of the writing prosess to receive flames, but I hate flames when they're just like: I didn't like this. I can't tell you why, I just didn't like it. Reviewers get cookies!**


	3. Cat and Mouse

**Okay, I said I was going to post everyday, so here it is! Enjoy. Oh, and I don't own any of them. Not in this story. Wish I did, though, because I'd do so much more with them.**

Dragon cuddled when he decided it was time, Harry soon figured. The cat would just suddenly come jumping, before it settled in Harry's lap, on his back, or on his chest. Harry just had to accept it, and if he tried to move, he'd get a swing from it's paw.

One wedensday, Harry was lying on the sofa, being bored. Dragon was lying in a chair, staring at him and swinging it's tail. Harry shot him glances every now and then, and in the end, he decided he was bored enough to bug the kitten. He walked over to him, and lifted him up, only to put him on top of his neck. The kitten hissed and scratched him, but Harry just giggled. And with the cat still on his shoulder, he walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. Dragon was digging it's claws into Harry's shoulder to hold on, but Harry just laughed. It didn't bother him. He grabbed some soda, and walked back into the livingroom to sit down. But then he realized that the kitten would probably jump down at once he sat down on the sofa, so he walked around the house for a little while, just to keep the kitten where it was. But soon Dragon got tired, and attacked his head.

"Ouch, Dragon, stop that!" he shouted, grabbed the kitten and ripped it off himself. But the little guy was furious, he was biting and scratching, and he had that look in his eyes, telling Harry he wanted to kill him. Harry just groaned. If the kitten had been a wizard, he'd probably be one of the assassins trying to kill him. Oh well, he was a kitten and there wasn't much he could do. Harry still held the cat on an arm-lenghts distance, and walked into his bedroom, finding a blanket and wrapping it around the kitten. It squealed, but calmed down. After all, it couldn't move at all. Harry sent it a triumphant look, and stuffed it under his arm, walking downstairs. He dropped the kitten on the sofa, and walked back into the kitchen to get the drink he for some reason had left there. But before he got there, his phone called. Harry sighed, and walked over to it, once again wondering who it might be. Hermione didn't call every day, and she had called him yesterday, talking about the London-trip she and Ron was going to take in a few days, so they couldn't visit him. So there was no need for her to call him now.

"Hello, is this Harry Potter?" a female voice asked, softly. Harry furred his brows. He had thought it'd be someone who tried to sell him something, but if she knew his name, he wasn't so sure.

"Yes, who am I talking to?" he said, fully aware of the danger of telling someone who he was. Voldemort might be dead, but people wasn't going to stop taking over. And there would always be someone who tried to kill him. The woman in the other end let out a shaky breath of relieve, and Harry relaxed just a little.

"Thank god," she mumbled, before she cleared her throat. "I am sorry to call your home, it's not my place, but now I have searched every single possibuility, and I need to know. Have you seen Draco? I know he's supposed to be hiding with his father, but…" She hesitated. Harry furred his brows. This woman… she obviously ment Draco Malfoy, and she obviously knew a lot about them.

After the war, the Malfoy family had to hide away. Both Draco and his father, Lucius Malfoy, was Death Eaters, and those people was banned. There was no use in pretending to be on the good side: Draco could might have gotten mercy, but his father had shown himself too close to Voldemort, and he couldn't come worming back for the second time. No one was entirely sure why Draco had gone with his father, he was weak and young, people would forgive him eventually. He could've started a new life, gotten a job, made up for what he did… after all, he never killed anyone. His task was to kill Dumbledore, but Snape did that for him [after planning it with Dumbledore himself, so all he really did, was to let the Death Eaters into the castle. The only serious thing. That was very bad, indeed, but he could still get mercy. But now he was gone, and obviously someone was trying to reach him.

"I asked who I was talking to. I'm sorry, but I can't give you any information I might have if you don't tell me who you are," Harry said softly. The woman on the other end sighed.

"I guess you're right. You'll have a long life if you're this careful all the time, Harry Potter. I am Narcissa Malfoy, and hopefully, you remember that I saved your life, and with that helped conquer The Dark Lord. So please, tell me anything you know. Anything." Harry sighed. So it was Draco's mother. Now he almost wished he could tell her something: she had saved his life, and he was in debt to her.

"I am very sorry, Narcissa, but I don't know anything. I haven't spoken to Draco in a long time, and I doubt he'd- WHAT THE FUCK?! GET OFF ME, YOU CRAZY KITTEN!" Harry shouted, holding the phone away and bending down to grab the mental cat who was making it's way up his leg, claws and teeth digging into his skin. Harry growled, grabbed the kitten and ripped it away, holding it as far away as he could, before he put the phone to his ear again.

"Sorry, sorry, I have a mental kitten. As I was saying, I doubt Mal- uhm, Draco'd tell me anything even if I met him. He'd probably try to hit me or something. As you might know, we weren't excactly best friends." Narcissa was very, very silent. Harry furred his brows, and shot the desperate kitten a glance.

"Oh, oh, okay. Will you call me if you know something?" she said, suddenly sounding confused, yet calm. Harry sighed, and looked at the kitten. He had to say yes, or this conversation would be a long one, and he needed to calm the kitten down.

"Yes, of course." And with that, they hung up, and Harry placed one hand on his hip, and gave the cat a sour look.

"What is wrong with you, kitty?" he growled, and walked over to the sofa, sitting down and dropping the cat on the floor. He half expected it to fly up and attack him, half expected it to just walk away and ignore him. But then he did something surprising: he jumped up in the sofa, and lied down beside Harry. He snuggled his cute, little face into Harry's chest, and let out a little snuff. Harry giggled, and stroke a finger over the soft neck. The kitten purred softly, and closed it's eyes. Harry did the same, still stroking the cat. Maybe it was a very derranged kitten, but he could be cute when he wanted to.

A/N: Yeah, I know, not the longest chapter and I'm sorry 'bout that, but there'll be more tomorrow, so no worries! Reviews are love, flames are welcome too, but only if they're polite flames. In a way.


	4. Reverse this curse

**A/N: new chappie! Woho! Well, short A/N: this story is overly rushed, because I was planning on just writing a one-shot… but then I decided to write a chaptered fic, because I llllove writing! So sorry, but it won't slow down, because it's some sort of chaptered one-shot…**

"Well, you have a good time in London! And don't overstress, Hermione, I know you do that a lot," Mrs. Weasley said worried, as Hermione and Ron got into the car they were driving. They decided to drive, and make the trip a part of the experience. Ron sighed, and helped Hermione into the car. The latter was smiling sweetly at the red haired woman with the worried expression on her face, and waved a hand at her.

"I'll be all right, Mrs. Weasley, don't worry about me!" she said, and Mrs. Weasley sighed, and smiled a little back at her.

"I know you will. But I'm a mom, and that's what mothers do. You will find out soon enough," she said, and Hermione grinned at her

"I'm sure I will. Bye, Mrs. Weasley, I'll see you in a couple of days!" And with that, Ron started the car, and they drove down the road, waving theirs hands out the window after Mrs. Weasley. She sighed, and walked into the house to her husband, who was fixing some muggle stuff. She smiled at him, he was like a small kid, playing with his toys. Then she walked into the kitchen to make some food, trying not to think about the silence in the house. Ginny was out with some friends, the three oldest had their own places, while George was in his room. He had been in his room a lot since Fred died. None can imagine how it will be to lose someone that close to you. To George, it was like half of his soul was ripped away. A part of him died the second his twin left this world, and it was unbearable. It was worse than anything he had ever experienced, it was like the rest of him was slowly dying away. He had never felt so alone, so desperate… he would do anything to get his brother back. Anything to have him there, joking and laughing, talking business, or just sharing each others company. George couldn't handle being silent with anyone else than his brother. His brohter, who no longer belonged to this world. His brother, who was dead… the only thing George had in mind right now, was to kill the death eater who did it. He was going to kill him, no matter what it took. If he had to die himself… well, that would just be another bonus.

"Come on, you can do it!" Harry mumbled, as he placed the kitten on his shoulder again. He had to milk this situation for what it was worth, the kitten was in a play-mood and didn't mind Harry lifting it around, putting it on his shoulder to teach him how to balance. Harry took a few steps to see if the kitten still sat tight, and then he smiled. It barely shook anymore, and it looked quite comfortable where it was. He was sitting on Harry's left shoulder, purring softly and looking proud. Harry giggled, and walked into the kitchen. He was bored, and he wasn't sure what to do to entertain himself. He had thaught the kitten how to balance on his shoulder, and there was nothing left to do. He could clean up the house, but then the kitten couldn't sit on his shoulder, and that was his plan right now, to hold the kitten where it was for as long as possible. So after he had taken a trip to the kitchen, he walked into the bathroom to take a leak. He unzipped his pants, the kitten still on his shoulder, and positioned himself over the toiled. He sighed relieved when the splashing sound was heard, and smiled to himself. Peeing could be a very good thing after long enough time without peeing. He had to roll his eyes at his own, stupid thoughts.

"Quite stupid, eh?" he said to the kitten, who was staring down, it's eyes wide. Harry sighed, and finished. That cat was seriously weird, but he had gotten used to it. It was just the way it was. Harry cleaned his hands, and walked upstairs and into his bedroom to see if there was anything of interest there. He sighed, and sat down on his bed, looking at the kitten.

"This is quite boring, right?" he mumbled, and it was as if the kitten rolled it's eyes. Harry resisted the urge to nugde it's shoulder, he figured that could scare it away, and instead rolled _his_ eyes.

"You're the dumb one," he mumbled, then he mentally smacked himself. The kitten didn't say anything, it was just a cat, without any magical abuilities or anything. Boring stuff. But he had bought it for the company, so he was kind of allowed to talk to it, right?

"But it would have been nice to talk to someone who answered," he mumbled, mostly to himself. The kitten pressed it's claws softly into his shoulder, and he smiled at it, before he scratched it behind it's ear. It purred, and leaned into the touch, slowly closing it's eyes. Harry sighed, and kept on cuddling it. It was nine pm, and he was actually getting a bit tired. So he decided to just go to bed, since he wasn't working or anything, he could get up whenever he wanted to, or go to sleep whenever he wanted to. He placed the kitten on the bed, and undressed himself, until he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. Then he crawled under the covers, and made himself comfortable, closing his eyes. Suddenly, something warm and fuzzy snook under his arm, and settled down close into his body, as if it needed the attention and warmth it gave. Harry smiled into the darkness, and stroke a finger over Dragon's head. It shivered, and sighed, before it purred loudly.

"Good nigh, little one," he mumbled, and once again closed his eyes.

Something wet and kind of coarse was stroked over Harry's cheek, and he groaned, slowly opening his eyes. It was light, and he was still in his bed, the kitten lying by his shoulder, licking his cheek gently. Hary smiled, slightly surprised, and stroke his hand over the cat, studying it admirely. With it's grey fur and just as grey eyes, it sure was a beautiful creature. It purred lowly now, slowly licking it's lips and closing it's eyes. Harry giggled, and sat up, jawning. He looked at the clock, and groaned. 7:56. He looked at the kitten, who seemed to be grinning at him, and rolled his eyes.

"Well, fuck you too," he mumbled, before he placed his feet on the floor, and stretched his body. Dragon was lying on the bed, purring loudly now. It swung it's tail, but Harry had learned long ago that it did so when it was pleased. He sighed, and gathered some strenght, before he rose up from the bed, groaning loudly again. He shot the kitten another evil glance, before he made his way downstairs to take a shower. He jawned when he walked into the bathroom, and shot a glance into the mirror, making a face. He had to cut his hair soon, and go to London and buy some clothes. His old clothes were too small, with all his spare time he had been working out a lot, which ment that his body had developed. He shot another glance into the mirror, letting his eyes study his now muscular appearance, and rolled his eyes. _Here you go, ladies! A gay guy with round glasses and muscles. See if you can handle that one!_ He sighed at his own thoughts, and stepped into the shower. He let the hot water pour over his body, and he gasped at the sensation. He loved to be in the shower, and he really had to get a bathtub. Bathtubs rocks. Harry finished his shower, and stepped out of it, finding a towel and drying the water off his body. Then he tossed the towel on the floor, and walked upstairs. He'd find some clothes to wear there.

When he got up, he could spot Dragon on the bed, his eyes closed firmly and his chest vibrating from the purring. Harry giggled, and decided to bug the kitten a little. He jumped into the bed, making Dragon squeal loudly and jump straight up in the air. Harry grabbed him while he was still flying, and pressed him into his naked chest. Dragon looked terrified, bending his neck to look at Harry's nudity, and Harry could've sweared he was blushing. _This is it, Harry. You've gone crazy. Cats don't blush! _Then he laughed at the horrified expression in the kittens face, and snuggled his nose into it's soft fur.

"I love you, little kitten," he murmured, smiling slightly. To his big surprise, the kitten froze, before it let out a shaky sigh and relaxed into his chest. Harry smiled wider, and turned over to his side, bringing his knees up to wrap himself around the kitten. Now he was lying on his right side, his arms around the small kitten, and his knees touching his underarms. Harry sighed. It was so good to stay like this, snuggled up in the only creature who didn't care if he was the bloody saviour of the bloody wizarding world. The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, The Saviour… why all these names? He was Harry Potter! A normal boy with a suckish and troublesome life. Couldn't anyone love him for who he was? Of course, he had Hermione and Ron, and the whole Weasley-clan, but it wasn't the same. They loved him as a family [that was why it was awkward to go out with Ginny, but Harry needed someone who loved him for who he was, loved him in a way that they could pull him up on their lap, and just cuddle. Someone who told him how much they loved him every day, and sticked with him no matter what. Harry could be a real pain in the ass, with his sometimes temperament behaviour and his Gryffindor-heart, which made him do stupid things without thinking about the consequences.

"Maybe I'd do better in Slytherin, neh?" he mumbled, stroking the cat's back carefully. It let out a small sound, and snuggled closer, pressing it's paws into his chest. Harry sighed, and pressed his knees closer to keep warm. If he hadn't been trembling from cold, he'd stay like that for as long as possible. But eventually, the cold caught up with him, and he had to unwrap himself from the warm kitten, in order to find some clothes to wear. He walked over to the closet, pulled out some boxers and a tee-shirt, and pulled them on. Then he looked over the floor, and found a pair of pants, which he pulled on. Dragon was sitting on the bed, giving him a reproving glance. Harry stared back, while he pulled his pants on. The cat sure was freaky. But boy, did he love him.

Tell me what you think? Flames are welcome too, but as always only if they're constructive!


	5. There's no place like London

**Yes, it's still very hasty, but once again: chaptered one-shot!**

"Tom, have you seen a small, grey kitten around here?" Harry asked, freaking out. Dragon had disappeared two weeks ago, and Harry was desperate, so now he was in freaking London, asking anyone if they had seen the small kitten. But Tom shook his head, and gave Harry a look telling him he was sorry.

"No, I'm sorry Mr. Potter, I haven't seen any cats around here. Where did you lose it?" he asked, and Harry ripped his hair in frustration. He had gone to fix his eyes the muggle way, lazor surgery, and when he came back, the cat was gone. He had freaked out. That kitten… that cat ment more to him than… than… damn it, he couldn't even think straight! It ment a lot to him, it was like one of his best friends. He knew he was stupid, it was just a cat, but damn it! He grabbed his hat and threw it on the floor, stepping on it furiously. What if it was dead? What if it was lying in some alley, dead? Harry had to smack himself. No, not mentally, really smack himself, earning a weird look from Tom. It was a cat. He shouldn't be freaking out. But he did. And if he did, he did. No need in hiding it. He burst out, running down the street, desperately looking for the little, grey kitten. He went to the shop where he bought it, to all the other animal shops he could find, to the police… as a last solution, he ran into The Leaky Cauldron again.

"I'll go into Diagon Alley, maybe he's there," he mumbled, more to himself than to anyone else, as he ran through the pub and out the back door, which lead to a small alley. He tapped the stones with his wand, and ran through the hole in the wall before it was finished opening, and almost knocked down a poor, old witch. He shouted a sorry to her, and she waved a hand, smiling sweetly. Of course she knew who he was, she couldn't hold a grudge against The Chosen One. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and instead ran into the pet shop. By then he was exhausted from running around London all day, and had to support himself on his knees to catch his breath, before he could look up and talk to the person behind the desk.

"Have you come here to get a new kitty, Potter?" a icy cold voice asked, curiously. Harry's head jerked up, and he stared right at the Ice Prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Harry's eyebrows rose, and he took a few steps backwards.

"Malfoy? I thought you were running for the hills with your dad?" he asked, keeping his distance. Malfoy smirked, and leaned over the counter. He was wearing a black pair of jeans, tight fitting and low-waisted. On his feet he had a pair of black, expencive [by the look of it shoes, and a white shirt with black print on was clinging to his upper body. His hair had grown, and he was now holding it back with a horse-tail, even though he had kept some of the hair short to frame his face. His grey eyes sparkled at Harry, who was eyeing him up and down. Suddenly he became aware of his own appearance, and if he hadn't hated Malfoy the way he was, he would have been ashamed by his faded, blue jeans and grey sweater. Instead, he placed his hands on his hips, and quirked an eyebrow at the other guy.

"Well, I was – as you put it – running for the hills with my father. But then I figured I'd get some mercy if I played on my good sides, so here I am, paying my debt to the society." Harry rolled his eyes. Of course. That way why Malfoy was working in a pet shop. No way if he'd do that if he wasn't forced. Harry walked closer to the counter, but he still held some distance.

"What did you say when I got in, by the way? A new cat? How'd you know… no, wait, I don't care," Harry huffed, and looked around. Malfoy rolled his eyes, and straightened, smiling at a lady coming through the doors of the shop. She smiled back, and then she disappeared into the shop, chatting to some birds. Malfoy furred his brows at her, and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm…" Malfoy started, and Harry had to hold back a laugh. Malfoy looked at him from the corner of his eye, the slightly worried expression still plastered on his face. Harry just shook his head, walking even closer. Malfoy put on a business-expression, and placed his milky-white, tender hands on the counter.

"So, Potter. Why are you here?" he asked, smirking. Harry sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"I'm looking for my kitty. Small, grey, devilish. Evil son of a bitch." Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"My, my, Potter. You really want this creature back?" Harry groaned, and clenched his fists.

"I have no idea why I am explaining myself to you, but you, of all people, should know that even the meanest little bastard can be loved," he shot back, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Malfoy rolled his eyes, and knitted his hands together, once again leaning over the counter, exposing just the tiniest bit of flesh on his back.

"Where do you live, and how long ago is it since you lost it?" he asked, partly business-man and partly the enemy Harry had known for so many years.

"I live in Godric's Hollow, and it's been two weeks." At this, Malfoy smirked again, his eyes flashing. He leaned closer to Harry, and looked at him through half-lidded eyes.

"My, I didn't know you loved me that much, _Harry,_" he mumbled, and Harry's eyes grew wide.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" he said, keeping his voice cool and calm. By this, Malfoy giggled, and with a flash, he disappeared. Harry couldn't believe his own eyes. What the heck did that jerk just do?! Suddenly, a small 'meow' was heard, and someone sank their claws into his hand. Harry looked down, and almost fainted. There, on the counter, stood a small, grey kitten, with grey eyes, tugging at his wrist. Harry jerked back, and shook the kitten off.

"Get off me, get off me, you sick fuck!" he screamed, his eyes wide and his arms waving everywhere. Malfoy transformed back, and laughed at the boy in front of him.

"Calm down, Potter. It wasn't bad spending some time with the Golden Boy, under everyone's nose," he said, with an evil grin. Harry was absolutely terrified, and hurt.

"I fed you! God damn it, I bought you! YOU SLEPT IN MY BED!" he screamed, making everyone in the whole shop turn their heads to look at him. Malfoy looked around, blushing a bit. He hadn't expected Potter to react this strongly. He walked around the counter, thinking about calming Potter down, but when he tried to grab his wrist, he stumbled back, his eyes wide with shock. Then realization hit him, and he fell straight down, staring wildly at the blonde in front of him.

"FUCKING MERLIN! YOU SAW ME IN THE SHOWER!" he shouted, even louder this time. At this, Draco had to drop down to his knees and put a hand over the dark haired boy's mouth.

"Merlin, Potter! Can't you keep it down? I'd love to continue this talk, bu-" He was cut off by a fist colliding with his jaw, and he doubled over, pressing his hands to the place where he got hit. Harry gathered himself, and ran out of the shop, faster than you can say "equilibrium". Malfoy was seated on the floor, clenching his throbbing jaw and spitting out some blood. _Well, that went well._

"Malfoy… Malfoy… " Harry repeated, pacing his livingroom. His hands were in his hair constantly, messing it up even more. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy, his enemy, his arch nemesis, had been in his house. He had cuddled up against Harry, he had slept in his bed. He had seen him naked, for Merlin's sake! That was something Harry could never cope with. Never. Harry was ripped out of his thoughts by the phone, and he dragged himself over to it, pressing the "answer" button and pressing the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he mumbled, sliding down, his back against the wall.

"Harry? Is it you? You sound so… broken. You haven't found Dragon yet, have you?" Hermione said, compassionate. Harry closed his eyes, sighing. He couldn't tell her what had happened in Diagon Alley.

"No, I haven't found him yet. I'm sorry, Hermione… I'm a bit tired, so I'll just go to bed," he mumbled, rubbing his forehead. He really couldn't stand Hermione's whining right now.

"I understand. I'll stop by in a couple of days, Ron can drive me. Hopefully you'll find him, I know he was important to you. Good night, Harry, sleep well!" And with that, they hung up, leaving Harry to his own, disturbed thoughts.

A/N: One chapter left… but I'm planning on putting up an alternative ending, just because I want to! It was an ending I figured one day when I walked to the store, and I thought it was very funny. But only if anyone wants to read it xD


	6. Heroes come back

**A/N: Last chapter! And as I've said soo many times before, this is just bullshit, really… so it's hasty, un-organized and weird! But still people like it, as I understand it, which makes me very, very happy! So thanks to all those who reviewed, added my story as favourite story or story alert! That really makes me happy! **

_Who's at the door at this time of day?_ Harry wondered, rubbing his eyes as he dragged his tired, sleepy body down the stairs to open the door. He tripped in some stuff lying on the floor, and groaned loudly. He fell face-first into the floor, yelling at himself inside his head. He thought a second that he should just lay there and die, but then he dragged himself towards the door, opening it. No one. He groaned. Why did people have to bug him at this time of day? He was just about to close it, when…

"Meow?" a tiny squeal said from the floor, and Harry looked down, meeting the eyes of a kitten-shaped Draco Malfoy. He groaned loudly, and threw his head back. What was wrong with this guy? Couldn't he just leave him alone? He looked down at the kitten again, and sighed. He couldn't say no to the kitten shape of Draco Malfoy, so he stepped to the left, swinging his arm into the room.

"So? Are you coming in or what?" he said angry, but the kitten just stared at him, without blinking. They stared at each other for a few moments, grey meeting green. Then Harry let out a frustrated sound, before he bent down and picked up Draco, placing him on his shoulder. Draco purred loudly, pressing his body against Harry's ear. Harry growled, and closed the door, walking into the livingroom. But before he got that far, Draco jumped down from his shoulder, and ran up the stairs. Harry spun around, and ran after him.

"Oh no, you little brat! You're not going up there!" he shouted, and ran up the stairs, growling furiously. He could see the tip of Draco's tail disappear into his bedroom. Harry growled again, and ran after him. But when he came bursting through the doors of his bedroom, it was not the cute little kitty who was seated on his bed, but a very delicate looking Draco Malfoy. He was wearing the same pair of pants he had been wearing earlier that day, and the same shirt, which slid up his stomach, exposing some milky-white skin. He was panting from the running, and his hair was messy, for once. Harry swallowed, and stopped dead on, very obvious of his nudity. He was wearing only a pair of boxers, which by the way was too small and very, very worn. Draco eyed him up and down, blinking slowly. For once, he wasn't smirking at the dark haired boy, or saying something rude. He had a blank expression on his face, which made Harry more than a little concerned. But instead of backing away, he walked over to the bed, and dropped down on it, not looking at the blonde who was sprawled all over his bed.

"Why, Draco, why?" he mumbled, hiding his face in his hands. He was very aware of what he had told the blonde when he was in kitty-shape, and what he had seen. Harry blushed at the thought. Someone moved behind him, and then slender arms wrapped around his waist, legs resting on each side of his body. A nose nuzzled into the crook of his neck, and Harry leaned back, closing his eyes.

"First of all, you bought me. I ended up in that muggle store by accident, and if you didn't notice, I was attacking you as good as I could. But you didn't seem to care, and I thought a lot of times on changing into my normal shape, just so you could let me go. Then I remembered that father placed me in that muggle shop for a reason, and that was because there were people after me. So I had no other choice than to stay. And… and as time passed, I saw the real you. I didn't see The Golden Boy or The Boy Who Lived, I saw Harry Potter. See? You made my brain sappy in just a few months," Draco ended, growling. Harry wasn't laughing at the cold joke the blonde just made. Instead, he was staring into the ceiling, wondering if he should go wild and throw things at him, or just listen. He figured he had done enough of the first thing, with shouting those things in the middle of the shop. So he listened.

"Damn it, Potter. I don't like this any more than you do. Or maybe I do, I don't know if you're straight or not, I just know that I'm not. And believe it or not, you're quite a catch. Besides, the way you took care of me when I lived here… not even my parents gave me that much love." Harry had to turn around at these words. He had yelled at the kitten, given it evil glances and muttered curses under his breath. Of course he had loved it, cuddled it, and such, but he wasn't half as loving as a parent should be…

"They… they didn't?" he muttered, and Draco shook his head, snuggling his nose into Harry's neck and wrapping his arms tighter around his naked waist, as if he was scared he'd run away.

"No. No hugs, no kisses, no 'I love you'. It was just duty for them." Harry's eyebrows shot up, before he turned away again.

"Don't try to make me feel sorry for you. God damn it, Draco, you lied to me! Besides, I'm a bloody Gryffindor, if you had come to me, asking for help, I would have helped. Not with a smile on my mouth, and I wouldn't be happy 'bout it, but I would have helped, because that's who I am. And I think you know that. I wouldn't have cared if you lied to me before, but now… I don't know. It just feels worse." Suddenly, a pair of very soft, and very wet lips hit his neck, nibbling and licking. Harry gasped, and tried to pull away, but Draco placed his lips on his ear, breathing hard.

"So why don't you punish me?" he whispered. Something snapped inside Harry's brain, and the next thing he knew, was that he was all over Draco Malfoy, kissing, biting, squeezing and scratching. Draco was moaning and squirming, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist, and pushing his hips upwards, making it clear that he was more than ready. Harry groaned, and pulled on his tight jeans.

"Get… these… off…" he mumbled in-between furious kisses. Draco lifted his hips, and wriggled out of the slim-fit jeans, letting Harry toss them on the floor and move on to his boxers. When they were off, Draco re-wrapped his legs around his waist, and pulled close, moaning loudly when his erection was rubbed hard against the material in Harry's boxers. The latter was working on Draco's shirt, trying as hard as he could to remove it. Draco grabbed the wand that he had tossed on the bed earlier, and removed the shirt with a spell, removing Harry's boxers at the same time. Harry wasted no time in foreplay: he mumbled a lubrican spell, and pushed one finger harshly inside Draco. The blonde broke the kiss, only to scream out, as Harry's finger hit his prostate dead on on first try. But when he added another finger, he had to squeeze his eyes shut for the pain. Harry scissored his fingers, widening the smaller man under him. Then he quickly pushed in a third finger, slamming his hand into Draco's ass for a few minutes, making the blonde spread his legs wider and wider, while he buckled his hips upwards.

"God damn it, Harry, just do it already," he panted, and Harry pulled out his fingers and turned the blonde over on his stomach. Draco's heart was pounding, he was so hard, so ready… his eyes flew open, and a scream escaped his mouth, as something hard, wet and big was pressed inside him, all the way in. Draco squeezed his eyes shut, but the tears still leaked out, and he grabbed the sheets to hold himself from telling him to stop. But then he moved, and the pain got worse. Draco gasped out, and clenched his muscles. Suddenly, firm hands moved up his back, stroking and squeezing.

"I can't do this if you don't relax," Harry mumbled, leaning down and kissing his neck carefully. Sweat was leaking out on Draco's forehead, and he groaned.

"Bloody hell, Potter. Move, or I swear I'll kill you," he pressed out, his voice tight. Harry seemed surprised by this, but he did as he was told, and pulled back, until only the head was inside him, and then he pushed back in, forcefully hitting Draco's prostate. He screamed out again, and squeezed his muscles around the dark haired boy. Then he losened up again, and Harry repeated his actions, as did Draco. The blonde was pleased to hear the bigger man groan, feeling his hands shake on his hips. Draco felt his climax building up, and he searched for something to grab, something to hold on to… then he felt Harry's hands wrap around his own, squeezing hard. Then he was pulled up in sitting position, his back pressing against Harry's chest and stomach. Harry still held onto his hands, and wrapped their arms around Draco's waist, pulling him up and down. Draco leaned his head back on Harry's shoulder, and panted into his ear.

"Faster, bloody hell…" he mumbled, and Harry obeyed, picking up a quicked pace. Soon, he tightened his grip around Draco's waist, and groaned loudly.

"Damn, Draco," he said, pressing him closer. Draco clenched his muscles again, and two seconds later, Harry spilled his seeds deep down inside the blonde. Draco was pushed over the edge by Harry's orgasm, and soon, they were sitting on the bed, panting and shaking. Harry pulled out of the blonde, and they both collapsed on the bed. Draco cast a cleaning charm, cleaning up the mess on their bodies. Then he looked over at Harry, insecure what to do. Harry had his eyes closed, and he was panting furiously, furring his brows.

"You better by me flowers and candy," Harry suddenly breathed, and Draco jerked his head up to look at him. He still had his eyes closed, and he still looked mad.

"What?" Draco asked, and Harry sighed.

"You have a lot to apologize for." Draco smirked. Then he crawled closer, and wrapped his arms around Harry, who groaned, but wrapped his own arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"I get it, I get it. No need to overrate this." Harry opened his eyes, and looked down at the boy snuggled up in his arms. He had goosebumps all over his white, delicate skin, and his teeth was scrambling from cold. Harry found the covers, and pulled them around himself and the other boy. Draco sighed, and snuggled closer, wrapping his legs around Harry's naked body. Usually, Draco wasn't the one to cuddle, but Harry was an exception. He had cuddled Draco as a cat, and with that spoiled him.

"Harry? Are you home? Are you sleeping? I'm coming up, you better be dressed!" Hermione shouted, before they heard footsteps in the stairs. Harry opened his mouth to answer, when he suddenly found himself naked in the bed, with a grey kitten on his chest. He groaned, and once again opened his mouth to say something, when Hermione came through the doors. She shot a look at Draco on Harry's chest, and smiled.

"Oh, so you found the kitten!" Harry groaned, and placed a hand over his eyes.

"Yes, I found him. And Draco, stop fooling around. I feel stupid." Hermione's eyes shot open, and she looked around, trying to spot Draco somewhere. The kitten on Harry's chest meowed one time, before it turned back to a naked Draco Malfoy, who was snuggled up in Harry Potter. Hermione almost fell straight down. Instead, she screamed out, and pointed at Draco.

"But… but… but…" she stuttered, her finger still pointed at Draco. Harry groaned, and pulled Draco closer, holding his arms around his shoulders. Draco giggled, and entwirled his fingers with his lover's.

"Hermione, I don't know if you can see or not, but I'm busy. Mind coming back later?" Harry asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Hermione blushed, then a small smile spread over her lips.

"Okay. You two have a good time, and you better tell me what's going on later." Harry smiled back at her. Hermione was Hermione, that was for sure. Then she smiled at them again, and walked out the door and down the stairs. Draco tried to turn around, but Harry held him tight, nuzzling his nose into his neck.

"You just stay like that for now. I'm tired," he mumbled, lying down again with Draco on top. Draco smiled, and made himself comfortable on top of his lover.

"All right. Good night."

"Good night."

A/N: sigh so now it's finished… I will say that I am a little proud of this, and I will leave a link to where you can see kitty Draco! Yes, it is a real kitty… xD

**And I always use songtitles as chapter titles, so I will leave a list so that you can see which songs I used!**

**Silverstein – Last Days of Summer**

**Cute Is what we Aim for – Sweet talk 101**

**Cute is what we Aim for - The fourth drink instinct**

**The red Jumpsuit Apparatus – Cat and Mouse**

**Escape the fate – Reverse this curse**

**Sweeney Todd [Tim Burton movie – There's no place like London**

**Naruto Shippuuden soundtrack – Heroes come back**


End file.
